An ultrastructural study was made of the lesions that developed in cardiac muscle cells of pigs fed a semisynthetic diet deficient in selenium and vitamin E. These lesions had features of myofibrillar degeneration, with hypercontraction bands, myofibrillar lysis and mitochondrial damage.